The victors Daughter
by II Katniss II xo
Summary: Peeta Mellark and Katniss Mellark have a daughter names Jazlyn Mellark.
1. Chapter 1

The Victors' Daughter

By: II Katniss II xo

Copyright©2014

Hello. My name's Jazlyn Mellark, I'm the

victors' daughter. Yes, the victors who made

a change to our country. I don't agree at all! I

mean, who the heck is crazy enough to go

into a game where you either die or live just

for other people's entertainment! I'm very

lucky that my parents made it out alive. And

I'm also very lucky that they didn't get injured

too badly in the games. Who is crazy enough

to create these games, where innocent

people have to fight each other until death?!

~In The Capitol~ I walked down stairs as my mother yelled,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"Thanks." I said, as I heard my iPhone ring

with a text alert, here's what it said:

Text From; Macy

Text To; Jazlyn

Happy Birthday! :))

Text From; Samyu

Text To; Jazlyn

Happy Birthday! ;))

I quickly texted back:

Text From; Jazlyn

Text To; Macy, Samyu

Thanks! :) As I walked into the kitchen to see my dad

cooking. It smelled so good, that before I

realized it, my mouth was watering. He was

baking my birthday cake and it was almost

done. He just needed to decorate it, I watched

as my dad wrote on the cake:

Happy Birthday, Jazlyn!

He also added candles and edible flowers to

the cake around the words. Then, the

doorbell rang. My mom went to answer it and

she called me, "Jazlyn! Come over here!" As I

rushed over, "Your friends are here." It was

Samyu and Macy!

"OMG! You guys made it!" "Of course, we wouldn't let you celebrate your

birthday all alone!" Macy said.

*We All Head Up To My Room*

"Guys! Guess What?!" I exclaimed.

"What?!" They asked in excitement.

"THERE'S A GUY!" I Squeal.

Then we all squeal. And saying, "There's a

guy!" Over and over again, until we heard a

knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"Your Mother." She replied.

"Oh, come in!" I yelled at the door. "I just wanted to make sure you were all ok. I

heard yelling that there was a guy...?" She

questions us.

"OMG, did you hear everything we were

saying-well, yelling?" I asked in shock.

"Yes, I heard you yell 'THERE'S A GUY!' Like

for 5 minutes." She said staring at us.

"Ohh...Um..You See-" I started to say, but she

interrupted me, "You know very well that your

father doesn't want you to date anyone yet."

My mom says strictly.

"Ughh...Do we have to talk about that

today?" I whine.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Yes we are going to have that talk when your father gets home. My mom says as she slams the door.

Omg i'm so sorry! says Macy.

What do you think is going to happen? says Samyu

Well as you can see maybe a very long lecture on how I shouldn't be dating anybody.

*3 hours later*

My friends had left since we were going to all meet at the mall today.

I heard my dads heavy foot steps he was home!

I quickley closed and locked the door.

I hear my mom telling something to my dad I jusr cover myself and don't bother to say a thing.

Suddenly I hear my mom yell JAZLYN! get here this instant!

I walked as fast as I could down the stairs but my mom left and left me alone with dad.

Suddenly my dad does a sign for me to take a seat to sit down so I did.

So...? I suddenly say without even thinking about it.

You know the rules are you can't date until you are 16 years old.

Oh gosh I know that already!

Suddenly my mom comes in and stands right behind me which makes me a little uncomfterble

I stand up but she grabs my shoulders and puts me back down.

I don't want to hear or see you kiss anybody in the mouth as soon as I find out that you are dating or that you kissed somebody you well be in big trouble!

I did not like where this was going at all

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Okay I say to both of my parents.

I'm glad that conversation was over I hated that conversation it went very stupid.

I got up and realized it was already 5:00 OMG I'M ALREAY LATE TO THE MALL.

I quickley got a pink normal shirt and shorts and my converse and got them all up to change

I suddenly see my mom standing in the kitchen with my dad they where kissing

Why hello , I say by interrupting them .

Mom i'm going to the mall with my friends is that ok with you?

Yes of course it is says my mom.

Okay Answer the phone if we call you!

I just yell A really big OKAY and get out of the room out to the streets.

*30 Minutes later*

I finally get to the intrance of the mall and see Samyu and Macy.

I give them both a hug and the 3 of us go inside the mall.

suddenly I see Macy's brother he was grown up already he said hi to me and Samyu

He said there was going to be a reaping this Thursday which meant it was tomarrow I hated the reapings more then anything I was just worried I would get picked out and my best friends also get picked . It would turn into my biggest and ugliest nightmares of all.

We go into our favorite boutique and shopped for clothes we left with 4 bags on each side of our arm .

I see my mother who looked worried

Without even thinking I just said mom is everything okay?

Yes why?

No nothing you just seemed very very worried today? Is it because tomarrow is the reaping?

WHAT REAPINGS TOMARROW?

ummm mom didn't you know?

Noooo I did not.

So mom are we going to go?

yes we are going to go?

I don't even think you are going to come up so don't worry.

I think it's time for you to go to bed says my dad.

I put on my pj's and then go to bed

as my mom and dad give me a kiss on the forhead

I start to panic because tomarrow is the reaping.

10 hours pass *

It's 9:30

The time for the reaping

For some reason this year they were going to do all of the distrcits together.

Welome, Welcome to the 76th annual hunger games as usual ladies 1st

I GASP when I hear her say Macy! i'm like oh gosh. she got a boy names Marcos.

then district 2 comes up I gasp Again as I hear Samyu Rajeev i'm like OMG! She got a boy named Dustin

District 3 Brigiite Aranda and Joseluis.

District 4 Amy Rose and Greg

District 5 Jacqueline and Jose

District 6 Samantha and Juna

District 7 Denise and Oscar

District 8 Crystal and Luis

District 9 Kayla and Cristopher

District 10 Natalie and Niall

District 11 Paola and Bryan

Distrct 12 Jazlyn Mellark and Josh

Everybody Gasped When they hear Mellark they know I am the daughter of the victors which is very weird It's a very good think I am in train of archery since when I was 5 but Josh I don't know if he was skilled at any of the things.

I just can't belive my BSFL got picked out in the games which was very shocking

My mom comes in and says Josh are you skilled at anything?

He just answered that he was good with Knives

My mom just said when you two are in the blood bath just try getting what you are good at like you get knives and you get archery only if you can if there is nothing of that just grab the nearest thing around you and run into the woods.

My mom and dad looked like they were scared about what was going to happen.

My parents just told me you are brave enough .

And then my mom says you two are going to have to pretend to be in love

WHAT THE HEECK! i yell 1st n dating until your 16 and now you tell me this.

Just pretend it it dosent have to be real. We had to live in the district now since we were in the games .

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Me and Josh had our own rooms he just said do we really have to like pretend to be in love?

Well yes of course for the cameras we do have to do it just for the cameras only for them

We both go to our own rooms and I couldn't fall to sleep I just walk around the place and stand there where ever I want to.

I go back to the room and finally fall back to sleep

But I wake up in the early mornings because Effie always comes in interrupting the sleeps.

I go to the dinning room and then see my dad and mom sitting in the table eating breakfast they both greet me and Josh comes in and sits next to me.

Today we had the interviews I knew because my mom told me Today I had interviews and Effie demanded me to go down stairs to the stylist the stylist was Cinna they made me wear a Gold dress it was very very cute and I loved what wore for the interviews as I go to my mom she tells me I need to think before I answer there questions.

As they say Jazlyn Mellark I just walk in and get everything over with.

As soon we are done we have our trainings tomarrow which means we well see the scores of others from the tributes I see Samyu and Macy I call out both of there names and they come to me and thwy say..

What do you need?

When we are at the games you and Samyu and your teams for sure we are all going to team up in the same place do you guys agree?

Sure they both say.

As I go to see I see the time passed so quickley because I am awoken by Effie again -.-

WAKE UP ITS A BIG DAY TODAY! I get off of the bed and go down to breakfast to meet my mom and dad at the table they where all eating breakfast my mom said that today was the trainings I finally reamembered it was The trainings.

As I finished they made me get in into a very tight piece of clothing for the trainings the 1st thing I go to is the archery station Josh just tell me to aim to the center it looks like he did pretty good because he came out happy . Next it was me so I got up and got the bow and arrow I completely Missed so I just took a deep breathe and tried again and it got to the center.

I was really mad because they weren't paying any attention so I stand up and grab another arrow and without even thinking i aim to one of the apples and i shot it I completely did it correct .

We go to the living room and Effie wouldn't stop yelling at me and the people came out 1st Macy Emmons with a 8 and her partner Marcos a 5

District 2 Samyu Rajeev with a score of 7 and her parntner Dustin with a score of 6

District 3 Brigiite with a score of 5 and Joseluis with a score of 3

District 4 Amy with a score of 2 and Greg with a score of 9

District 5 Jacqueline with a score of 4 and Jose with a score of 1 :O

District 6 Samantha with a score of 5 and Juna with a score of 6

District 7 Denise with a score of 9 and Oscar with a score of 8

District 8 Crystal with a score of 3 and Luis with a score of a 8

District 9 Kayla with a score of 5 and Christopher with a score of 2

District 10 Natalie a score 4 and Niall a score of 2

districtt 11 Paola with a score of 2 and Bryan with a score of 0 :O

Distrcit 12 Let's go with the boys here 1st Josh with a score of 10 and Jazlyn with a score of... 13.

OMG ! Screams effie running towards us.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

I was so worried tomarrow the games begin and it's either life or death.

I don't maybe tomarrow is the last day I live in this Earth

I fall asleep and I can't even sleep so I jsut spin around and just stay there.

I finally fall asleep and it was so short.

I walk in eat breakfast and had to go down stairs I get into the outfit for the games but my mom interrupts me she puts the mockingjay pin on my clothing telling me as long as you have it nothing bad well happen to you.

Haymitch comes into the room and I tell him any last advice?

Stay alive he says.

Ok I walk into the rooma dn they start a count down where i have to go in the tube in 30 secs i rush over and I wave good bye to my parents.

I can see my mom crying softy I just never bother to see it or else i'll start crying . The tube starts moving and i'm in the arena I look for Josh who tells me just to run and see Macy and Samyu on my side they both looked worried to death.

They start a count down and suddenly we all start running to save our lifes I stay there for a second to wait to see if the coast is clear and it is so I run as fast as i can grab the bag and run.

Oh shit I yell I fell down and somebody was behind me so I just got up and left running as fast as I could into the woods.

I see nothing in this jungle it's so clear suddenly someone taps my shoulder I quickley gasp and grab my bow nd arrow and aim it straight to the person

DUDE CALM CALM DOWN says Macy it's just me Macy.

Oh it's you I say let's go I found Josh and Samyu they are here and so is Dustin and Marcos was there I completely got scared it was getting dark and it was time to sleep so we slept Marcos wanted to keep watch so he did.

I woke up by loud thunder and I see that Marcos is no where to be found.

We looked and looked and we all saw that he had a stab in the heart. Brigiite decided to come with us but we all saw she was making out with Dustin and all of us new she was the one that killed Marcos You killed Marcos! we all yelled and now i killed you Dustin.

We all looked at Dustin he fell down on the floor and there goes of Brigiite running away from us.

He has no pulse . It was over he passed away so now what are we supposed to do Natalie was dead she became shot so was Luis Crystal Niall Paola Bryan Jacqueline Jose Samantha Juna and Amy Rose and Greg the only survivors left were Me Josh Samyu Macy and Joseluis Brigiite Me and Brigiite became face to face and I ended up shoting her an arrow and Samyu killed Joseluis We were the only survivors we won I guess but suddenly Josh got stabbed in the knee but never bothered to say that he was hurt . It turns out Kayla and Christopher are still alive they are looking for us maybe to even kill us which is bad very very bad. They might kill one of us what if they Kill Samyu or Macy Or even JOSH!


	6. Chapter 6

I was so worried for them.

It was already getting dark and we were all starving by now.

I found some berries! yells Samyu.

Wait !

I quickley stop her she was about to eat them but I stop her.

These are poison berries.

Do not eat them if you eat them you can die instantly.

It was getting foggy outiside but there was something that didn't feel right about the fog.

I quickley get my arm and stretch it out and wait for the fog to come.

OWWWW! I yelled.

POISONOUS FOG! I yell suddenly we all start running away from the fog.

I couldn't keep rnning we have ran like for 5 miles and the fog is still coming after us.

Suddenly I hear like someone falls down it was Macy! I quickley get her and we all run back

Josh's leg was doing so much better because I got the correct medicine for his leg he was running and that meant his leg got better. Which I am very happy for because now is the time to run!

Suddenly we all fall down we all start rolling over down a really big hill.

I just stay there without even caring if the fog got to me but I suddenly see something so weird the fog whent back up instead of following all of us which I am quite happy it didn't keep on going towards us.

We finally all unite again when they announce Christopher was dead that meant Kayla was still alive. Which means she might team up with us or she might be looking for us but to kill us.

I am starteled by footsteps I hear I quickley grab my bow and arrow and aim it right at her. But it took me by surpise it was Kayla.

Can we team up?

Sure you can come with me I have Josh Samyu and Macy. Welcome they all say we were the only survivors left.

You know something . She says

What I answer without even thinking about it.

This is about winning. So I must as well kill you suddenly she falls down .

and as I see I see Samyu with my bow and arrow she had shooted Kayla.

Which means me Samyu and Macy and Josh are the only ones left.

**To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

I quickley go and hug Samyu .

She saved my life from being killed by Kayla .

Which was very nice from her

I quickley noticed something there is no such thing as reamember who the real enemy is the real enemy is the capitol.

I quickley grab my bow and arrow without thing about it and shoot a arrow of to the sky when everything blanks out.

I suddenly wake up in a white room and when I turn around my mom and dad are next to me.

Oh you've woken up says my mom.

What? I say.

Where am I?

You are well most likely in the hospital.. says my mom.

WHAT!? what happened to distrcit 12 and Samyu Macy and Josh?

District 12 dosen't exist. says my mom

WHAT THE HECK!? I'm not getting a good feeling about this at all.

What happened to District 12 and my friends?

You destroyed District 12... says my mom

WHAT?!

And your friends got caught by the capitol . So they took them to the capitol.

WHAT MY FRIENDS!

When are we getting out of here I ask?

Right now says my dad.

I was asking that because I have a plan to save my friends.

As I get out of the bed I was in my mom tells my dad to get out so he does.

Let's get you pretty she says.

I just changed and left the room without even thinking so I left.

We got home and I just went and texted Alex he was a guy in my class.

**How come you didn't go to school txt from Alex.**

**Because I was in the games reply**

**WHAT! answer ffrom alex**

**Yes and Samyu and Macy Josh got caught by the I need your help because we are going to save them.**

**Okay. But when? **

**Tommarow i answer.**

**Okay but are we going to the capitol or?**

**Yes the capitol has them**

**Okay see you tomarrow : reply from Alex**

I see my parents and ask them if I can go to a party a school dance tomarrow I say.

Sure says my mom.

The thing about the dance was auctuall true we are having a school dance but the whole point is so I can go to the capitol at that time so maybe they won't notice I went off to go save my only friends from school. Which I loved them (as friends).

I had a shift at the bakery and dad was already there. I had to go about an hour ago.

I arrive to the bakery as I see my dad.

Your late. My dad says

I know I am.

Whats your excuse today?

Ummm I- I-I forgot to do the dishes.

Good one but not falling for it. He says

I go off to the cashier. Cause thats my job .

I finally finish my shift! I yell

Tell your mom i'll be home in like half an hour.

Okay!

I get home and tell my mom what dad wanted me to tell her.

I go into my room and lock the door

I see my dress hanging on my door. I am ready for this red carpet I tell my mom joking.

She laughs with me.

I hear my dads footsteps i'm guessing he's home.

As he opens the door I feel a little weird

They don't have an idea that i'm going to the dance with a boy.

Without even thinking i ask Mom dad can I go to the dance with a boy ?

NO! both of them say at the same time.

Umm okay but i'm still going.

We know you are and you know whats going to happen if we find out you are going to the dance with a boy.

Umm I- I - I okay I say.

Are you hiding anything to us? says my mom

No why?

Because you sound like your scared.

Oh because a guy asked me to the dance i'm just too scared to say no I mean i'm afraid to break his feelings.

Just tell him the nice way says my mom

Okay

I'm still going to the dance with him I say to myself in my mind.

Hope plan does not back fire

**To be continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

I am very happy that they don't know about me going to the dance with a boy.

And that i'm going to go save my friends from being tortured by the capitol.

I was down stairs washing the dishes when my dad says

You young lady should go to bed tomarrow it's your school dance. he says

Okay fine i'll go to sleep.

**Text to alex:**

**Can we go to the capitol some other time?**

**Alex: Sure but why change your mind?**

**Me: Because I need to have the plan ready if not it well backfire.**

**Alex: Okay I get it.**

***10 HOURS PASS***

The dance was until night there was no school today since they wanted everybody to come nice at 6:00 P.M.

The time went by fast it was already 5:00 P.M. I tried getting read and curling up my hair.

It took forever but finally finished it was already 5:40

So I told my parents I was already leaving.

They told me to be back by 1:00 A.M. the party ended at 2:00 A.M.

I just agreed with them and didn't say anything I just yelled out a "BYE BE BACK LATER"

I am finally there and I see Alex standing looking at the clock

Hey I say

Your finally here he says.

We spent the whole hours dancing by the time we look at our watches it is already 1:55

I didn't even care if I was supposed to be home at 1:00 .

But suddenly me and Alex Kiss.

And thats when my dad walks right in the door seeing that we were both kissing.

Ummmm I - I -

Noo I's or but's You where supposed to be home an hour ago. Says my dad grabbing my arm.

He gets me by the arm and drags me to the car.

The whole ride home we don't talk not even a little single thing he was giving me the silent treatmeant. We finally got home nothing good awaits for all.

As I walk into the house I just go upstairs .

GET BACK HERE NOW! yelled my dad I just ignorred it I didn't really care.

DONT MAKE ME GO GET YOU! he yells back I just kept ignoring it as I said I didn't care and mom must be downstairs with him because I heard talking him and her only.

I heard heavy footsteps he wasn't lieing this time.

He took my arm and I found myself yelling TO LET GO BECAUSE HE WAS DEFINANTLY HURTING MY ARM!

He still didn't care he kept going.

WHAT DID WE SAY ABOUT KISSING SOMEBODY?! You are definently going to get

Grounded

Extra hours at the bakery

I just said an Okay but I got an idea i'm going to run away to Alex's house I need to save my friends

**To be continued...**


	9. ANNOUNCMENT

**Sorry guys i'm ending the victors daughter I wanted to make it longer but every time I save it stays the same so obviously im starting a new one where Katniss is pregnant starting todya or tomarrow**


End file.
